Neko Vampire
by Mirai Cheshire
Summary: Reiji finds a new book full of potions. To bad the first one he tries is the most humiliating for the brothers. How are the Sakamakis going handle being Neko Vampires?
1. Chapter 1

I had this idea in my head. It's not in anyway connected with Blood Moon Falls.

Disclaimer: I don't own Diabolik Lovers.

It was the average day in the Sakamaki Household. Reiji was in his room looking through a book of potions he had found.

"Do Not Open." He read aloud. "Well Someone must have read it, and there does not seem to be any lock of sorts." Ignoring the warning Reiji opened the book. He read through it, becoming more and more immersed in the recipes in it. " I cannot believe that there is are potions like this." Reiji said in amazement. He then came to a decision. "I have to try one of these." Picking a simple looking recipe, Reiji got to work.

If only he had stopped to look at the potion:

_Become A Neko_

This is just a prologue for the actual story. I'll update it again, but I'm gonna focus on my other fanfictions. Read and Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay not many of you guys have reviewed on this but, I really need to add another chapter to this. So here's another chapter of Neko Vampire!

Disclaimer: I don't own Diabolik Lovers.

Chapter 2

Reiji wiped his forehead. He had just finished the potion, and was starving. He stood up and walked out of the room to get some food.

As soon as he was gone, Ayato peeked into the room. He quickly scanned the room before his green eyes fell on the blue glass sitting on the counter. He silently smirked to himself. "Yours Truly is now interested. Let's see what this does." He quickly swiped the glass and ran out of the room laughing quietly.

"Hey guys!" Ayato shouted in the living room. "Look what Yours Truly found!"

"Tch," Subaru walked in. "Why are you calling us."

"Teddy and I want to know why you took us away from our cake." Kanato appeared behind the couch holding the brown teddy bear in his arms.

"Look." Ayato held up the glass vial in front of the vial. Shu opened his eyes slightly.

"What is it?"

"How should I know?"

"You took it." Laito sat down in a chair. "Wouldn't you know what it is?"

"Reiji made it." Ayato snapped. "Ask him."

"Ask him what?" Reiji appeared behind him. "What's in your hand?"

"Nothing."

"Then hand it over." Reiji looked at him, accusingly.

Without a word Ayato took out the glass. "Think fast!" He threw it at Laito.

"Woah!" Laito fumbled before securing a hold on the glass. Then, everything went crazy.

Reiji lunged at Laito,Laito threw the glass at Shu, The glass bounced off Shu at Kanato, who held up Teddy, which made the glass bounce at Subaru, who ducked out of the way, making the glass shatter against the wall. Instantly, blue gas spread thorough out the room.

"What is this?" Reiji,Shu and Subaru choked out.

"I can't breath..." Ayato passed out on the floor. Kanato and Laito followed. Then, Shu and Subaru slumped near the wall. And Reiji made it to the door before passing out.

After the smoke cleared, Yui cautiously opened the door. She had heard the shouting and crashing before it went silent. What she saw next, made her stop dead in her tracks.

"What is it Bitch Chan?" Laito asked,getting up.

"Um..."

"What is it!" Kanto yelled at her.

"Here." Yui reached over and pulled took Laito's hat off. The brothers,excluding Laito, went pale.

"What?" Laito asked.

"You all have cat ears."


	3. Chapter 3

Next chapter. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, followed, or favorited this fanfic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Diabolik Lovers.

Chapter 3

The brothers had freaked out once they saw their new animal features. Kanato had gone running out of the room closely followed by Ayato and Subaru. Reiji ran up to his room to try and find a solution. Laito jammed his hat onto his head to hide his ears, and Shu laid down on the couch and fell asleep.

Yui's reaction was different. She was tempted to reach out and grab one of the brothers ears, but had to restrain herself for her own sake.

The next week was relatively the same besides the cat ears. Although the brothers tried to be threatening,it didn't really work. Yui would just get distracted by their neko ears, and cat like behavior. All she would have to do is roll a ball of yarn in front of them, and they would pounce after it, just like a little kitten.

"Teddy doesn't like it" Kanato complained to Reiji one night.

Reiji sighed. "Well what do you want me to do?"

"Make a cure!"

"What do you think I've been doing?"

"Not helping." Reiji sighed. His black ears twitched in annoyance.

"Why me?" He muttered under his breath. Then, he rolled a ball of yarn out the door,resisting the urge to chase after it. Kanato kept after it, muttering in aggravation.


	4. Chapter 4

Here's the next chapter! Sorry for not updating. School and writers block are not a good combination.

Disclaimer: I don't own Diabolik Lovers.

* * *

Chapter 4

Shu laid on the couch listening to his music. Out of all the brothers, he was the least affected by the accident. He just couldn't listen to his music as loud. Yui was walking around the Cornor, trying to ignore him.

"Where are you going." Shu asked, with his eyes closed. Yui jumped.

"I-I thought you were asleep." Yui stuttered out. Shu's cat tail swished.

"Why would I be asleep?"

Yui didn't answer. She was trying not to pull Shu's cat ears. He wouldn't be happy if she did.

Instead she rang a little bell. Shu's ears perked up.

"What are you doing?" Shu asked. He was watching the bell with mild interest. His ears twitched, and his tail was moving excitedly. As much as he hated to admit it, the bell seemed fun.

"Nothing." Yui replied, throwing the bell away. Shu lept off the couch and chased after it.

"Damn it." He muttered,his face became a bright red. _I hope the others don't see this. _ Yui laughed and raced to her room expecting a full torture later.

* * *

Shu caught the bell and flicked it back and forth in his hands. He completely forgot about Yui, after he caught the bell. He realized what he was doing a minute later.

_What is happening to me?_

* * *

Sorry if it was short. Shu didn't really give a lot of ideas. If you have an idea, review.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! Sorry I haven't updated this. Fangirls please don't hurt me. I have a ton of other fanfics I'm being forced to write. But, here's the next chapter. Thanks to AstridClaire for the idea.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Diabolik Lovers.

The weather forecast had predicted a chance of thunderstorms, not that Yui would know because the Sakamakis didn't listen to the weather.

Abu found it a waste,The triplets found it boring,Subaru was gone from the house most of the day, and Reiji was too busy. The only reason Yui knew anything about the weather was because of the other girls at school.

So when the storm hit, Yui had been somewhat prepared. In thirty minutes, the house had gone into complete darkness. A few moments after, Yui heard a yell of surprise and a crash.

"Who's there?" Yui asked standing up slowly. She thought she sounded scared, but her voice sounded braver.

"Tch."Subaru's trademark came. "Stupid potion."

"S-Subaru?" Yui asked.

"Tch. What?" A silhouette moved and Yui noticed a hint of silver.

"Can't you see in the dark?"

"You'd think that wouldn't you." Subaru snapped. "But no. I can't. Probably cause of this stupid thing." A silver tail squished in annoyance. Yui resisted running up and squeezing it Subaru probably wouldn't like it. She sat down on the couch behind her.

Short and quick footsteps came closer and Yui saw Subaru staring at her with his glowing red eyes. Wordlessly, he put his head on her shoulder.

"S-Subaru!"

"Shut up." Was the reply. "It's probably a side effect from this stupid thing. But I'm tired so let me sleep."

* * *

Yui wasn't sure how long she slept there with Suabru resting on her shoulder, but when she woke up there was more weight on her lap. She looked down to see Kanato with his violet of hair sleeping, with his cat ears twitching. Teddy was in a tight death grip, even when he was asleep.

_This is adorable._ Yui thought.

"How long are you going to sit there looking at me?" Kanato asked in annoyance.

"Ah," Yui slightly jumped, as Kanato lifted his head up to look at her closer. "S-Sorry Kanato kun. I thought you were asleep."

"I just got here." Kanato answered curtly. "I was about to fall asleep when you moved."

"Sorry." Kanato's ears twitched.

"Stop saying that." He said. Then, he laid his head on her lap again and fell asleep.

* * *

Wow that was hard to write! Sorry of I messed something up. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Leave a review on your way out!


	6. Chapter 6

Alright...I'M BACK PEOPLE. More destruction of the Sakamakis pride is coming. Thanking Pogostickgirl15 and DestinysRequiem for this idea.

Disclaimer: I don't own Diabolik Lovers otherwise this would have happened.

Chapter 6

Ayato felt sick. The stupid cat ears were bearable, but the _tail _if there was anything Ayato could agree with his brothers about, it would have to be how annoying the tail was. They had to sit a certain way otherwise they wouldn't be able to sit or lay down.

Yui on the other hand, enjoyed it. She had a way to avoid being bitten now. A ball of yarn, or a bell distracted the brothers enough for her to escape. Right now she had another idea.

_I wonder what would happen if I scratched one of them behind the ears._

Ayato laid on the couch. For the first time in awhile, Shu had gotten up. Where he went, Ayato didn't know or care. He was tired and wanted to sleep.

* * *

Yui wandered around the halls, trying to find one of the brothers. Shu had run off somewhere along with Laito and Kanato. Reiji was in his lab, most likely trying to find a cure. Subaru was in his coffin. The cat tail probably hurt. Ayato...was laying on the couch in front of her.

The youngest triplet was having a nice nap when he felt someone sit down next to him. He opened his eyes slightly just to see who it was.

"Oi pancake." Yui jumped. "What are you doing?"

"I was just going to try and scratch behind your ears." Yui chose to say the truth.

Ayato sat up. "Behind my ears? Pancake I'm not a cat."

"But you have cat ears." Ignoring Ayato's protests, Yui reached and started to scratch.

Ayato hated it. The scratching felt _really_ good. But, it damaged his pride so much.

Yui noticed Ayato tensed up when she started to scratch, and was about to stop, when she heard something.

"What was that?" Yui wondered out loud. Ayato turned a very light red.

"It was nothing." Yui had a sneaking suspicion. She scratched a bit more. Ayato didn't say anything, but the noise got louder. Yui smiled.

"Are you purring Ayato?"

"N-no. I'm not." Ayato stood up, and walked away leaving the blonde.

Yui started to smile.

_He's a cat._

* * *

That's it for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed. If anyone wants to see catnip and the Sakamakis, let me know! Leave a review on your way out!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! Here's the chapter everyone wanted. Catnip!

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 7

Yui came back from the store with a bunch of ingrediants and a box of catnip. She added catnip to the other ingredients, so no matter what the Sakamakis would have catnip for dinner.

"Are you back, Yui?" Reiji appeared in the doorway.

"Y-yes." Yui answered. "Do you want me to carry them to the kitchen?"

"Yes." Reiji walked away. Yui followed.

* * *

Like the rest of the dinners, the Sakamakis were all quiet. Yui waited for a reaction.

"Yui," Shu said. "Did you...bring anything else besides what Reiji told you to get."

"U-um..."

"Did-" Ayato suddenly snatched food from Shu and wolfed it down.

"What was that Ayato?" Reiji looked at the youngest triplet.

"Sorry. I just had to." Yui smiled.

"What did you do,Yui?"

"I might have added some...catnip." Yui answered.

Silence.

Kanato yawned. "I'm too tired." He put his head on the table and fell asleep. Shu followed soon after.

"I would be biting you to get rid of this catnip," Ayato said before he reached over to wolf down more food. "But, I'm addicted to this food."

"Bitch-chan..." Laito purred, getting up. "Why did you add catnip?"

"I wanted to see what would happen." Yui answered. Laito's expression didn't change, but Yui reached up and scratched under his chin.

Laito purred even more. Shu fell asleep, and Reiji left the room.

Subaru sat next to her.

"Yui, pet me too." The youngest one Sakamaki said."

"Okay..." Yui scratched him under his chin,too.

Subaru purred and put his head on the table.

* * *

I would write more, but this Catnip thing is killing me. I actually had to research this, because I don't have a cat. So if you're confused let me know. Otherwise, laugh away.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! Sorry I took so long. I couldn't come up with ideas, school was hard, etc. Anyway, this idea was suggested awhile ago, so here it is!

Disclaimer (I forget to do these): I do not own Diabolik Lovers.

* * *

Chapter 8

Yui jumped when she heard the thunder and saw lightning. Even though she was a bit spooked by the storm, she was about to go back to sleep when she remembered the brothers predicament. Even if they were used to storms as people, cats were a different story.

The girl silently got out of bed and walked out of her room looking for any of the six brothers. She got her first hint when she heard a crash after thunder. She walked down the stairs and was surprised to see the violet haired tightly hugging his bear.

"Kanato?" Yui asked gently, so she didn't startle him.

The third youngest sakamaki turned to look at her, ears perked up.

"Y-yui..." The violet haired neko vampire tried to sound strong, but his voice trembled. "What are you doing?"

"I heard the storm and was worried about you." Yui replied. Kanato stared at her.

"You're wasting your time. I'm not-" thunder crashed and Kanato ran over to Yui clutching the endge of her dress. "Scared."

"Are you sure?" Yui asked the neko vampire, whose ears were flat on his head. "You could come to my room."

Kanato looked like he was about to refuse, but another crash of thunder made him nod.

The two were about to return to Yui's room, but someone pulled Yui back.

"Who..." Yui looked back. "Subaru?" The white haired male didn't say anything, but his wet hair and flattened ears said everything. "Were you out in the garden when it started to rain?"

"..." Subaru said nothing. He just pulled her closer. Kanato pouted and pulled her away.

"Yui..." the violet haired neko vampire said in a low, warning voice.

"Right." Yui turned to look at Subaru. "We were going back to my room. Would you like to come?"

"Yui!" Kanato yelled. His violet ears had shot up and his tail was swinging back and forth. His grip on teddy had also tightened.

"He's also nervous, Kanato..." Yui replied. "He just isn't showing it."

"...fine." Kanato turned and headed up to her room. Subaru followed soon after.

Yui stayed downstairs a little bit later to see if any of the other brothers were there. She didn't see any of them, so she went back to her bedroom and joined her two new room mates.

* * *

The ending was a little hard. I hope you liked it! Leave a review on your way out!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! Here's chapter 9 of Neko Vampire. And onto the Chapter!

* * *

Chapter 9

Yui was first to wake up, but was surrounded on both sides by the two brothers that had joined her the night before. She started to get up, but Subaru and Kanato's ears twitched and Yui froze. Once the two settled back down to sleep and Yui managed to get out of bed.

"What are you doing?" Reiji's cold voice said to Yui as soon as she closed the door to her room.

"I was going downstairs-"

"I can tell that." Reiji interrupted her coldly. "I want to know what you are doing."

"I wanted to make breakfast..." Yui said.

Reiji was silent for awhile before he started to walk again. Yui watched him, unsure to follow.

"Are you coming to the kitchen or not?" Reiji turned back to the blonde girl.

"Oh right!" Yui folowed him.

* * *

The second oldest Sakamaki didn't seem that worried about his predicament, despite the irritated looks that would cross his features whenever he did something catlike or if he was reminded of his extra features.

"Yui." The said girl jumped, almost dropping the vegetable in her hand and turned toward the black haired Sakamaki.

"Yes, Reiji?" Yui noticed his ears were almost flat against his head. She looked at the cucumber in her hand, then it dawned on her.

Cats did not like cucumbers.

Yui laughed a little, but stopped when she noticed Reiji giving her a cold glare.

"What is it?" Reiji asked.

"Nothing..." Yui walked towards Reiji, who backed up, his ears flattening even further. "Do you not like cucumbers, Reiji?"

"I-I do like them..." Reiji said, but then realized he had been backing up from the vegetable he claimed to like. He wondered why, but then realized the same things about cats that Yui had.

He glared at his cat ears and tail and stormed out of the room, ignoring the human girl he left behind.

Yui smiled at the small vegetable in her hand and went back to work in the kitchen, already knowing that Reiji was probably looking for a cure in his lab.

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review on your way out!

Thanks to CheshireFinnian for the idea!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey Guys! Here's the next chapter to Neko Vampire! Thank you, Halloween Witch for the ideas, I will definitely be using them.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 10

Yui woke up to sunlight shining through the window.

That was the first sign that something was wrong. It was usually dark when she slept, this day reminded her of the other groups of vampires that she knew.

The ones that _weren't_ Nekos.

As she opened her eyes, Yui noticed none of the brothers were with her. This was the second sign something was wrong. The blonde haired girl got out from under the covers and took a moment to adjust to the light. She walked down the hallways that seemed more unnerving in the daylight then they did when the sun was down.

She was jolted out of her thoughts when she noticed a sudden movement outside.

She considered going to find one of the Sakamakis, but decided against it for two reasons. One, she wasn't exactly 100% sure where their rooms were. Two, it was considered night for them, so waking them up now, would most likely be a death wish. Even Shu who was the least likely to viciously attack would probably strangle her if he was woken up at this time.

A crash came from outside, making Yui jump. She slowly walked down the stairs up to the front door. She paused, wondering if she should actually go out. Her hand resting on the door knob slowly turned it and opened the door.

She saw the youngest triplet stuck in a tree with four familiar faces surrounding him.

The blonde haired one turned to look at her and smiled. "Hi, M Neko Chan~!"

* * *

"What are you all doing?" Yui asked, not even bothering to hide the shock on her face. She ran up to Ayato, who was watching the Mukamis with a cold glare.

His ears were flat against his head and his green eyes kept shifting from brother to brother. Ruki to Kou to Yuma to Azusa then back to Ruki.

"We were coming here to see you M Neko Chan." Kou replied. He ran a hand through his hair. "I guess we scared this one into the tree."

"Speaking of..." Yuma returned to cold look Ayato gave him. "Why is he wearing cat ears?"

"One of Reiji's Experiment's went wrong and all of the Sakamakis ended up as..." Yui trailed off not wanting to say her nickname for them in front of the second brother who lost his temper easily.

"Neko Vampires?" Azusa said, a small smile gracing his features. The other three started to laugh.

"Yes..." Yui replied slowly. She looked up at Ayato in the tree.

"Well, since that's going on, we'll go. It's not like we can do anything worse to them." Yuma said. Then he turned to Yui. "Even the NEET is like this?" When Yui nodded he smiled. "Nice. Be sure to give him a good wash. And call me before you do it."

As soon as the Mukamis left, Yui returned her attention to the redhead in the tree.

* * *

And that's it for the somewhat first part of this chapter. The Mukamis found out. Sorry if the chapter wasn't that good. Leave a review on your way out!


End file.
